


Can I Have Your Number?

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Dogs, First Kiss, Gay, Hickeys, Jealousy, M/M, Prompto Being Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Prompto has asked Gladio to help him ask people out on dates. Gladio is head-over-heels in love with Prompto. How will this end?(You already know how it ends, I'm sure)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Past Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Can I Have Your Number?

“Just go up and ask her.” Gladio says, gesturing to the pretty lady going for a morning run. “You don’t know until you ask.”

Prompto whimpers and grips the edge to the bench tighter. “I can’t. What if she says no?”

“Then you ask someone else.”

He looks at Gladio with pleading eyes. “You promised you’d teach me how to get a date.”

“Yeah, and this is how you do it. Come on, there’s no risk. If they say yes, you get a date. If they say no, you’ll probably never see them again. Besides, it’s super flattering for them even if they _do_ say no.”

“But...”

“But nothing. Get your ass off the seat and _ask_.” He gives Prompto a playful shove.

Finally, Prompto stands and walks over to an attractive woman re-tying her shoelace. “Um...hi.” He says, too quiet. She doesn’t hear him. So, he clears his throat and tries again. His voice is shaking.

She smiles at him, and he almost runs away apologising for wasting her time. “Hi.”

“Uh...I was wondering if you...uh...you’re really pretty. Could I...um...get your number?” He feels like he’s going to faint. Is it hot? He’s sure that, just moments earlier, it hadn’t been this hot.

“Oh, sorry, I have a boyfriend.” She gives him another, more sympathetic smile. “Good luck, I hope you find someone.” She waits a moment for a response, but when she doesn’t get one, she gives him a small wave and runs off again.

Prompto wilts and goes back to the bench. “She has a boyfriend.”

Gladio claps his shoulder. “That’s fine! Seriously, just try again. You’ll find that you’ll gradually get more confident. And, if you don’t find anyone here after you’ve asked out...let’s say twenty people, I’ll take you to a bar and you can try your luck there.”

“ _Twenty people?_ ” Prompto asks incredulously. “That’s...I can’t do that!”

“Sure you can. You’re one down, nineteen to go. Come on, pick someone else. Someone you think is cute.”

Prompto scans their immediate surroundings and sees at least four pretty girls. But two of them are with their boyfriends already, so he crosses them out. Of the other two, one is with her dog, the other with her toddler. He takes a deep breath and goes over to the dog owner.

And is immediately distracted by the dog, who bounds over and jumps up, knocking him to the ground.

The owner is very upset, apologising, but Prompto’s in heaven. “Hello.” He says, and gets licked in the face. He laughs and scratches behind his ears...or hers. “Boy or girl?” He asks, and is informed that she’s an eleven month old border collie, and her name is Ginny.

“Hello, Ginny.” He coos, petting her soft coat thoroughly. “You’re such a good girl.” She licks his face again, her tail wagging energetically.

“I’m so sorry.” Her owner says as she leads Ginny off of Prompto. “She’s not usually like that.”

“It’s okay. I love dogs.” He pets her again. And again. She rolls over, and of course he has to give her belly rubs…

Over on the park bench, Gladio is watching him interact with the dog, having a bit of a crisis. The thing is, he’s had a crush on Prompto for...well, basically ever since they met. He’s so cute, and kind, and bubbly, and he’s made Gladio’s life feel like it’s full of sunshine. He’s been wanting to ask him on a date for months, and had finally decided to do so, right before Prompto had texted him late at night begging him to teach him how to ask girls out on dates.

Gladio had been dumbfounded, of course, and asked why he wanted him to teach him.

 _Because you’re so hot._ The text had made his heart stop. Until the next one came in. _There’s no way you aren’t asked on dates all the time._

Of course, he’d thought – incorrectly – that all of those people asking for (and possibly also getting) dates from him were women.

_So you probably have no problem asking people out on dates either. Because of course no one would say no to you. Because you’re insanely hot._

Gladio supposes his logic made sense, but he’s also wrong about that. He’s only ever asked two people on a date, and they both turned him down. Noctis because he’s straight, and Ignis because he’s interested in smaller, less ‘toppy’ guys. Having said that, they had had an ‘encounter’ (as Ignis calls it), but it hadn’t lead to anything, because after the kisses and stripping off all their clothes, they had had a lengthy argument about who would top, and then had decided to just leave the attraction at that.

He’s drawn out of his head by the younger blonde slumping onto the bench beside him. “She’s married. And gay.”

“I’m sorry, Prom. Maybe the next one?”

He sighs and plods off to someone else, this time someone with a small child. As soon as he comes close, the boy’s mother gets suspicious, but Prompto quickly disperses her fears, making the child laugh and then the mother, striking up a conversation and then, as Gladio watches, obviously gets turned down.

But when he comes over, he doesn’t seem as put-out as the other times. “Gonna try again?”

Prompto hums. “Maybe. I can’t see anyone who catches my eyes right now.”

Gladio’s chest constricts. He wants to yell, ‘I’m right here’, but he refrains from doing something so stupid. He’s sure that, despite the fact that his previous two friendships didn’t suffer in the least after his confessions, this one will be different. And he would rather suffer in silence than lose Prompto. Who isn’t even by his side anymore. He’s talking to another woman.

Another rejection, but he seems more confident than before. “This really is working.” He says, as if in awe. “I didn’t think it would, but...this is great!” He smiles to himself. “It makes them really happy.”

Gladio’s heart does another little somersault. He’s so...perfect. “Yeah, told you so.”

Another five rejections, and then it seems like he’s hit the jackpot. A cute girl, probably around eighteen, seems really interested in what he has to say, and he’s exchanging numbers...but when he comes back, he just talks about how they got to talking about photography, and how she’s going to give him one of her old cameras for one of his newer ones.

Gladio then watches as Prompto bounds over to ask someone else out on a date. And even though he feels happy that Prompto’s happy, he can’t deny how much it hurts.

Prompto is having the time of his life. He’s never felt so helpful to others. They walk away smiling and, even though he’s getting rejected, it feels good to be expressing himself. But on his trip back to the park bench to report his most recent rejection to Gladio, he sees something he never has before.

Gladio is flirting with someone. They’re talking and laughing and...something squeezes. He has no idea what it is, but it’s making him think irrationally. Making him think about how he wants to be the one making Gladio laugh like that, think about how he wants to be the one touching his arm and-

 _Oh no, no, no, no, that can’t be...oh no._ He’s jealous. He is jealous of the person flirting with Gladio, because he’s so totally in love with Gladio. And he _is_ , isn’t he? Doesn’t his heart skip a beat whenever he gets a text from him? Doesn’t he smile just a little bit wider when he can join them at the arcade? Doesn’t he actively seek out his warmth at sleepovers in the winter?

The lady eventually leaves, and Prompto goes back to his usual place, in a much darker mood than before. Because there’s no way that Gladio feels the same way about him, right? But…

“ _You never know until you ask...”_

“Hey- oh, didn’t go as well as the others?”

“Gladio...” He can’t look at him. All of his confidence has gone. “You’re...insanely...hot.” His face is burning. He’s going to faint. Oh God, he can’t breathe. Oh no, oh no, whatever convinced his this was a good idea? “Can I...have your number?”

_Is this happening?_ Gladio thinks to himself as the words pass Prompto’s lips. He’s tempted to believe that this is a dream. There’s no way Prompto’s asking him out on a date.

Slowly, he says, “Prom, you already have my number.”

“...I know.” He looks up from his hands.

Oh, he’s serious. Gladio’s heart is going crazy in his chest. “So...did you want to...”

“Go back to my place?”

Oh. He was expecting coffee or something.

“Sure.”

As soon as they’re in the door, Prompto’s hands are on his waist, his lips searching for his. Gladio still feels like this is a dream, but Prompto’s body is solid under his hands, and when he takes off Prompto’s shirt, it looks nothing like he had dreamed it would.

He reverently runs his hands over the soft, pale skin, and Prompto gasps softly, holding back giggles. “You’re so beautiful.”

Gladio’s lips attach to the nearest skin and suck a mark, then another, and another, until he’s got little bruises all over his torso.

“No fair.” Prompto whispers, tugging at the hem of Gladio’s shirt. He gladly tosses it to the other end of the room before leading Prompto into his bedroom and guiding him to the bed. He knows it’s too much to ask for anal sex on the first night, so he sets his mind on giving Prompto a blowjob, but Prompto stops him before he gets there.

“Just cuddles and kisses?” Prompto asks, and it’s so cute that Gladio can’t say no. Not that he would say no anyway.

“Of course. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” And he kisses back up Prompto’s body, linking their hands together while giving him more kisses.

As they lie together later, Gladio stroking through his hair, Prompto mumbles, “well, that wasn’t really a date.”

“No, but we can go on a proper date later. I’ll be sure to leave my number when I go.”

Prompto giggles and snuggles closer. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner. I’m sorry I...you must have been feeling horrible, watching me flirt with all of those people...”

“I’m happy as long as you’re happy, Prompto.”

He smiles, but he can see that Prompto still feels bad about it. Well, they’ll have to figure that out later. For now, he just basks in the amazing feeling of having the person he loves most snuggled up against his side.

“What’s that?” Noctis asks, poking at one of the bruises.

Prompto goes bright pink. “N-nothing!” He tries to cover it up with the neck of his shirt.

Noctis gasps. “Is it...a _hickey_?” He pins Prompto down and looks at it more closely. “It _is!_ Man, that’s awesome! So you finally found a date?”

“Uh...yeah...”

“So? Who is she?”

“Um...Gladio...”

Noctis’ jaw drops to the floor, but Ignis just chuckles. “It’s about time...” He says as he presents them each with a plate of french toast.


End file.
